You make me feel
by carolshuxa
Summary: Ela era apenas uma garota normal de 15 anos, tinha amigas fieis e um namorado que amava muito, ou pelo menos era o que achava, antes de conhecer uma pessoa q mudaria sua vida para sempre. Leiam e deixem reviews por favor! Inu/Kah
1. Chapter 1

**Fic you make me feel:**

**A fic é escrita por mim, mas os personagens pertencem a Rumiko. **

**Qualquer duvida sobre a fic eh soh deixarem uma review que eu explico. **

**Bom então ai vai a sinopse e o 1 capitulo :D**

**Sinopse:**

**-------------------XxX--------**

-Você sabe que eu te amo, neh?

-Eu sei...

**-------------------XxX--------**

-Me desculpa mas eu não posso continuar com essa mentira-ela fala as lagrimas.

-Mas que mentira?Eu te amo você me ama que mal a nisso?-diz ele atônito com o comentário da namorada.

-Me desculpe, mas você não me faz sentir... eu...

-Você não me ama MAIS é isso?

-Não fale esse mais porque ele não existe- ela reesponde com mais lagrimas correndo pelo rosto.

-Mas eu pensei que você...?Que nós..?!...

-Me desculpe- disendo isso ela sai...

**-------------------XxX--------**

-Você me ama?

-É claro que eu te amo sua baka!-ele fala isso abraçando-a. – por que pergunta isso? ainda duvida do meu amor? Que eu daria minha vida por você?!

-Não é claro que não... – diz ela o abrasando mais forte- Só você me faz sentir desse jeito... Eu te amo tanto!

-Eu te amo também!- dizendo isso eles dão um beijo apaixonado.

**-------------------XxX--------**

**1º capitulo:**

Olá eu sou Higurashi Kagome, eu tenho 15 anos, e estudo no colégio Shikon no Tama,

Junto com as minhas amigas Sango e Rin, e o meu namorado o Kouga.

-Bom dia amor!-fala Kouga com um sorriso.

-Bom dia!- disse dando um selinho de oi - Onde estão Sango e Rin?

-Ainda não chegaram... Kagome está tudo bem?

-Uhuum... – mas não era essa a resposta que eu queria dar, pois ali estava "ele" - ele era perfeito,com o cabelo prateado, comprido, com olhos dourados-âmbares - lindo...- pensei eu auto de mais.

-Lindo? Quem? Eu?- falou o kouga confuso.

-é...é claro! Quem mais?

-Obrigada amor!- me beijando, mas eu não sei ele foi diferente, foi mais indiferente pra mim.

Pééé! [sinal do colégio]

-Vamos para a aula amor?

-Claro, claro..

Não sei por que mais esse "amor" pareceu estranho, pareceu errado, mas quando eu olhei dentro daqueles olhos âmbares que olharam nos meus e me fitaram por alguns segundos, parecia que ele conseguia ver alem de mim, minha alma, meu coração ( que parecia que ia sair pela boca de tão rápido que tava batendo), meu corpo, tudo parecia exposto,ele.. o que eu estou sentindo, oque eu estou pensando eu tenho um namorado, que me ama e ele também deve ter namorada...

Com esse pensamento sigo para a sala onde se sento e logo depois chegam as minhas amigas e conversavamos animadamente até que alguém entra me deixando muda pela intencidade de seu olhar e de sua presença.

-Kagome! Kagomee! Ta ai?

-Pissiu sango olha lá!

-Olha oque Rin?- ai ela se vira.

-Viu?!

-Ahaam...

-Melhor agente ir sentar...

-Ta.

_lugares na sala, pra vcs naum ficarem perdidas xD_

_Kah--Rin--Inu_

_Kouga--Sango--Miroku_

_Yumi--Houjo--Kikyou_

_Naraku--Kanna--Kagura_

E não desgrudamos o olhar até...

-Kagome amor! Ta tudo bem?

-Ã?...a sim, claro...tudo ótimo...

Depois na aula com o professor já em sala recebi um bilhetinho jogado de longe meio amassado, com uma letra tremida mais bonita e meio desenhada...

Ai meu deus... de quem será que é o bilhete, e se for dele?! E se ele tiver me chamando pra sair? Se ele me chamar será que eu devo dizer sim...? ain oque eu to pensando eu tenho namorado!!

_Amiga quem eh aqele gato quem não para de te olhar? Bjoo Sango!_

É soh a sango, fala sério e eu me desesperando por nada...

_Sei lah ele eh só um menino novo, e para de mandar bilhetinho pq eu não quero ir pra diretoria! Bjo Ka_

Ta agora eu vou me concentrar na aula... Esquece, é matemática, outro bilhetinho, que droga a Sango quer uma detenção ou oque?

_inuyasha m.s..br Me add? Queria conversar _

Ai meu deus acho que é dele... E oque que eu faço agora... Será que adiciono ele ou não.. que duvida!

[troca de profeçor, aula de História]

-Bom dia turma! Vejo que temos alunos novos, se apresentem por favor.

-Claro Professor! Olá eu sou o Miroku e eu vim de Nagoya!

-Oi er.. eu sou o Inuyasha e eu vim de Nagoya junto com o Miroku.

* * *

De pois disso a aula foi normal e estávamos saindo dela quando a Rin propõe:

-Ai meninas vamos tomar sorvetee?

-Vamoooo- Falo a Sango animada.

-Ain, sei lah vão vcs eu vou pra casa to precisando dormir um pouco...

-Tah neh então vamo... beijo kah!

-É neh, beijoo kah!!

Pequei os meus livros e o kouga foi comigo até um pedaço do caminho, depois em casa eu almocei depois tomei um banho coloque um moleton cinza até os joelhos quase e uma calça leg preta, e fui pro pc... add ou não add ele eis a qestão... acho que eh melhor não eu tenho namorado e... aix sei lah vo dá uma volta.. e fui, do jeito que tava, com o cabelo molhado e tudo, para uma pracinha ali perto, cheguei sentei em um balanço coloquei meu mp4 a musica do mp4, e fiquei lah olhando pro nd e escutando musica por uns 10 min.

Até que alguém tirou meus fones por trás e antes qe eu pudesse me virar para ver qem era essa pessoa tapou meus olhos por trás e me beijou, mas foi um beijo diferente, foi perfeito, apaixonado, exitante, delicado e ainda assim forte, ele me segurou pela sintura e me levantou com um puxão forte, começou a chover forte, e minhas mãos deslizaram pelo seu pescoço e ficamos se beijando um tempão na chuva ateh que paramos e ele me abraçou forte, não falamos nada, não precisávamos falar nada.

Depois de um tempo ele me soltou pegou na minha mão e nos olhamos, no momento que eu olhei naqueles olhos âmbares eu perdi numa felicidade que eu nunca tinha sentido antes, meu coração começou a bater mais forte ainda (se eh q isso era posivel) e eu fiquei corada. Depois uma imagem veio a minha cabeça,

-kouga... me desculpa mas eu não posso eu tenho...

-eu sei, vamos eu te acompanho ateh em casa, aqui na chuva vc vai pegar um resfriado.- ele falou com uma voz preocupada.

-Tah-falei e asenti com a cabeça.

Fomos andando, um ao lado do outro, sem falar nada, sem encostar um no outro, sem nos olhar, porque se fizéssemos isso não conseguiríamos nos conter, e sabíamos disso... Até que eu senti algo em meus ombros, ele tinha colocado seu casaco por cima de mim, eu tentei protestar mas não adiantou. Quando chegamos na frente da minha casa eu parei e ele parou ao meu lado e nos viramos, ficando de frente um para o outro...

-Bem...er...obrigada...- falei tirando o casaco

-Não, não precisa, pode ficar com ele - falou com um sorriso meio bobo no rosto.

-Tá.. er... Tchau?...

-Eh neh... Tchau…

E saiu

-Espera!

-Ãn?

-Espera! Ta chovendo muito forte ainda, você não deveria ir na chuva, pode pegar um resfriado... quer entrar? Ou quer um guarda-chuva emprestado pelo menos..?

-Am... eu aceito o quarda-chuva!

-Tá, entra um pouco em quanto eu procuro um, não fique ai na chuva!

-Tá..- e ficou na varanda na frente da porta encostado, eu tirei o casaco dele, e o meu moletom encharcado. A camiseta branca que estava por baixo molhou um pouco e ficou meio colada, ele também estava só com uma blusa amarela que tava encharcada, deixando ela bem colada e transparente, fazendo com que eu ofegasse e meu coração disparace por um minuto.

-Achei..

-Tá obrigada!

-Pera aí, tu não quer uma camiseta emprestada, o meu irmão deixou um monte delas aqui antes de ir pra faculdade...

-Ah... sei lá... se não for incômodo...

-Claaro que não! Vem cá!- e guiei ele

**-------------------XxX--------**

**Esse foi o primeiro capitulo de muitos, espero que tenham gostado! E não se esqueçam de deixar uma review super fofaa!**

**Beijos Carol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2- capitulo da fic **

Chegando lá ela entra [ainda segurando em sua mão] e fala:

-Pode sentar em qualquer lugar- largando a mão dele e indo em direção do quarda-roupa.

-Brigada... - ele falou ainda meio bobo com a ação dela, soltando a sua mão mesmo contra a vontade.

-Toma eu acho q essa serve né?

-Serve sim, obrigada!

-Tá, q isso :D – "disse eu saindo do quarto, mas ta frio agora, e a jaqueta dele

Ta toda molhada, será q ele não quer uma emprestada..?"

-inu...yasha...er...gomen gomen gomen!- diz ela se virando para sair quando ele segura seu braço e a vira rapidamente fazendo com que ficassem muitos próximos, com seu corpos encostando um no outro,

-er... eu...

-não precisa se desculpar- sussurra ele no seu ouvido antes de lhe dar um selinho de leve na boca, e solta o seu braço para pega-la pela cintura...

-gomen... eu tenho q fazer uma coisa! ^^ - fala ela se desvencilhando dele e correndo para o quarto.

" Aaaaaain! Nem acredito q eu vi ele soh de samba-cansao (vermelha, bem bonitinha ateh... ;9) *-* fala sériooo"

#toc toc toc# [ onomatopéia de batidas na porta... horrível eu sei mais abafa...]

ai meu deus deve ser ele.. q micooo!

-e-entra!

-oi, é.. eu soh vim agradecer e dizer que eu já to indo, e pedir desculpas por tudo, lá no parque, aqui...

-ãn.., ta td bem não tem problema,... er... deixa eu te levar até a porta!- "ai eu não consigo parar de olhar para ele, para aqueles olhos âmbar tão perfeitos.. e para os musculos tão definidos, meio aparecendo, pq meu irmão eh um pouco menor que ele.. e a camiseta ficou apertadinha... x_x ain! Cala a boca kagome você tem namoradoo! Eu sei eu sei calma! Ai qe droga to falando comigo mesma sozinha de novo!"

-Kagome?

-Nani?

-Ta tudo bem?

-Sim sim! ^^

-Tá, então tchau!

-é tchau!- "e ele pegou o guarda-chuva e tava indo mais um pouco antes de sair ele se virou e me deu um selinho de tchau e foi, sumindo pela chuva, me deixando vermelha, e qente, muuito quente, mesmo com toda aquela chuva.. só ele me deixa assim.. ~.~

Depois eu subi tomei outro banho beeem qente e demorado, quando sai vi a jaqueta dele, esqueci de devolver ela antes de ele ir, que droga, melhor leva-la lá para cima antes que minha mãe veja... subi, fui para o meu quarto, deixei a jaqueta em cima da cama e fui pro pc, abri o msn e só ai lembrei do motivo da caminhada até a pracinha, ai pq meu coração ta batendo mais forte, ai eu to arrepiada e minhas mãos tão suando soh de pensar nele x.x ... ai para deu kah!mudando de pensamento.. e agora add ou não add ele? Eis a qestão... ;x tah vo add mais só pra a visar que a jaqueta dele ta aqui em casa e deu #.#

Ai meu deus ele ta on que ótimo, ta eh só diser oi..."

**Kah Higurashi diz:**

**Oi!**

**Inuyasha – Taishou diz:**

**Oii! ^^**

**Kah Higurashi diz:**

**Tudo bom? Chego bem em casa? : )**

**Inuyasha – Taishou diz:**

**Ta td bem, cheguei agora pouko.. ( :**

**Kah Higurashi diz:**

**Aí lembrei!**

**Tu deixou tua jaqueta aqi em casa ^^**

**Inuyasha – Taishou diz:**

**Ah... td bem pode ficar pra vc eu tenho vaias delas aqui em casa! ;D**

**Kah Higurashi diz:**

**Er.. tah tudo bem intão :$**

**Inuyasha – Taishou diz:**

**Ah e a sua camiseta ta aqui minha mãe vai mandar pra lavanderia ai quando voltar eu te entrego :D**

**Kah Higurashi diz:**

**Ah.. pode ficar! Meu irmão tem tantas que nem vai perceber.. ^^**

Kouga- in love *-* diz:

Oi amor s2 td bom?

Kah Higurashi diz:

Oi kouga td sim e vc?

Kouga- in love *-* diz:

To siim! Mais tais bem mesmo? Parece meio desanimada...?

**Inuyasha – Taishou diz:**

**Ta entaum...**

**Olha kah eu qeria me desculpar pelo que aconteceu entes.. :$**

**Kah Higurashi diz:**

**Ah... isso... não tem problema.. ^^**

Kah Higurashi diz:

Desanimada eu? Q isso é só sono.. falando nisso acho que eu vou dormir...

Kouga- in love *-* diz:

Ta boa noite lindinha, durma bem amor :;

**Kah Higurashi diz:**

**To indo dormir inu.. boa noite!**

**Inuyasha – Taishou diz:**

**Mas já?**

**Kah Higurashi diz:**

**É eu to cansada, vamos diser q hj foi um longo dia ;p**

**Inuyasha – Taishou diz:**

**Am... ta, dorme bem ta?**

**Qualqer coisa me cham não vou dormir tarde, e mesmo se eu tiver dormindo pode me ligar, NÃO TEM PROBLEMA ta? O meu cel é: 99359596 se cuida.**

**Kah Higurashi diz:**

**Er. Ta, brigada se precisa eu ligo sim brigada.. ;$**

**Boa noite, durma bem beijo :****

Kah Higurashi diz:

Boa noite :*

Kah Higurashi está off.

Ain e essa agora, é melhor eu ir dormir, a jaqueta dele.. tinha ateh me esqecido,

Assim ela pega a jaqueta em seus braços.

Tem o cheiro dele, é tão bom, é tão reconfortante, é...

Assim ela deita na cama e acaba pegando no sono com um pensamento..

"tão bom..."

Pééééé [despertador... não me condenem vcs sabem que eu so ruim com onomatopeiaas ;$]

Ai que drogaa #poof# [barulho dela jogando o despertador no chão pra ver se ele desliga ;p] ... ãn? Nossa acho que acabei pegando no sono... ai escola, ta neh já que tenho que ir é melhor eu não me atrasar, levantei tomei banho coloquei o uniforme [igual ao da kagome no anime só que com azul marinho ao em vês de verde] Tomei café peguei meus livros e estava saindo quando vejo ele...

-Kouga! Oi...  
-Amor! Olá!- e lhe da um selinho de oi, não muito bem recebido.  
-er... o que vc veio fazer aqui? oO  
-é que vc parecia tão desanimada ontem que eu vim ver como vc tava, te acompanhar a teh a escola..  
-a ta! Então vamos?  
-claro!

Chegando lá ele estava me segurando pela cintura sabe, e carregando os meus livros, e a primeira pessoa que eu vejo parado nos portões do colégio é ele *-* meu coração começou a bater mais forte e eu fiquei vermelha nós estávamos passando por ele quando..

-oi!  
-oi inuyasha ^^ - e ele me puxa pelo braço me desvencilhando do kouga e me da um longo beijo na bochecha, fazendo minhas mãos suarem, meu coração bater mais forte e me fazendo ficar muito vermelha..  
-er.. am.. oi.. :$  
-oi.. :)  
-Kagome oque vc está fazendo? Desde qando vc eh amiga desse inukoro? :l  
- am.. er..  
-agente soh conversou no msn! e ficamos amigos! ou agora vc tem algo contra a kah ter amigos em?  
-Grr..! kah! desde qando vc tem permição para chamar a MINHA kagome de kah!  
-Feh! eu não tenho q lhe dar satisfações!  
-Vcs dois pareem! kouga-kun eu e o inu somos apenas AMIGOS e mais NADA!  
-Então ta minha kah, se eh assim eu acredito em vc amor, mas antes - ele me puchou com força pelo braço me segurou pela cintura como q para que eu nao fugisse, e me beijou, eu sei q nao devia ter ficado ali, q devia telo empurrado mas eu não podia, ele poderia desconfiar se eu fizesse algo, mas eu não correspondi o beijo sabe, foi só um selinho roubado beeeem demorado, então quando ele me soltou eu olhei para o inuyasha c/ uma cara de me desculpe mas eu não podia fazer nada, enqanto ele me olhava com uma cara de indiferente e saia, logo o sinal bateu e nós fomos também.  
Na aula ele ficou me encarando com uma cara de indiferente e depois me mandou um bilhete:

" Precisamos conversar, me encontre na quadra na hora do recreio."

E agora será que eu vo? Será que eu conto pra sango e pra rin? .

Péééééé [sinal do recreio . ]

Ta eu to indo lá, não por que eu qero alguma coisa com ele [se não qer deixa pra mim q eu qerooo *-*], eu só quero conversar com ele e esclarecer as coisas, não eu não contei nem pra meninas nem pro kouga que eu to indo lá, ateh por que não tem nada para contar... .

Ta cheguei e não tem ninguém aqui oO  
-Ka...go...me...! ele falo, quando apareceu meio sem ar e vermelhinho como se tivesse corrido muito pra chegar aki... *-*-ainda...bem que-você-não-foi..em-bora, desculpa a demora é que eu não conseguia me livrar de um amigo meu.. :D  
-ah...oi!td bem eu acabei de chegar mas oque você quer?  
-Eu..- ele falou chegando cada vez mais perto e eu indo cada vez mais pra traz até encostar na parede...-quero-ele falo chegando bem pertinho do meu ouvido e falou:-você!- e me deu um beijo apaixonado, intenso, e suave e delicado ao mesmo tempo, me fazendo ficar com frio e calor ao mesmo tempo e as minhas pernas tremiam tanto que concerteza se ele não estivesse com o corpo tão colado ao meu eu já teria caído no chão, por que ele tava meio que me segurando. Nós só paramos quando ficamos REALMENTE sem ar, tipo um pouco mais de 10 minutos depois... õ_o  
-Eu...não..  
-Eu...sei..mas...eu...  
-Eu...tmbém...mas nós...  
-É melhor você...ir...  
-Sim...e você...também...  
-Mas...eu não...  
-E nem...eu...- e depois desse "dialogo" nós nos beijamos até bater o sinal, e ai eu sai correndo para a sala e ele esperou um pouco e depois veio atrás de mim, cheguei na sala toda vermelha, com o cabelo desarrumado, bufando e ajeitando a blusa e sentei na minha mesa sem falar nada nem dar explicações e logo depois o inuyasha chegou parecido comigo, todo vermelho, com o cabelo desarrumado, bufando e ajeitando a blusa, ele também sentou sem falar nada nem dar explicações, ele só sentou e piscou pra mim e eu dei um sorrisinho malicioso como resposta.

Boom esse foi o segundo capitulo da fic, e vcs podem ter certeza que virão muuitos mais! xD

Acdy-chan- brigadãão ! Claro q tem mais q isso.. Essa historia vai longe.. .

Espero que estejam gostando da historia e espero reviews! Beijooos ;**


	3. Chapter 3

**3º capitulo-**

Sorte minha que o kouga não tava na sala *-* mas a Rin e a Sango tavam, e elas não paravam de olhar pra mim e depois pro inu com uma cara de "o que eles estavam fazendo ?" e eu e ele com sorrisinhos misteriosos no rosto, até o kouga entrar na sala me dar um selinho e se sentar, ai eu fico com cara de envergonhada e o inu fica meio chateado e olha pro Kouga como se fosse matar ele.O professor de física entra na sala e todos fingem prestar atenção na sala e eu recebo 4 bilhtes:

Sango:

" Onde tu tava? Tava com o INUYASHA?

O que foi aqela piscadinha ? oO

E quem eh aqele amigo dele que senta atrás dele, o gatinho? ^^ ;* S."

Rin:

" Amiga o que aconteceu? E por que tu e o inuyasha tavão tão vermelhos?

Tens a resposta do exercício 4? ^^ beijinhos rin

Inuyasha:

" O que você vai fazer hoje a tarde? ^^

Inu :* "

Kouga:

" Ta tudo bem amor? Tais tão vermelha! Não tais com febre? Não é melhor irmos na enfermaria?

Se você tiver boa vamos sair hj?

Beijos linda aishiteru ;* (aishiteru = eu te amo)

Dos quais eu respondi:

Sango:

"Que tal tu e a Rin dormirem lá em casa ai eu explico, pode ser?"

Rin:

"Pq tu e a S não dormem lá em casa hj ai eu explico td..? e não, eu não

Tenho a 4... :* "

Inuyasha:

"Sim eu vou sair com as meninas ;*"

Kouga:

"Eu to bem sim! Arigatou por se preocupar! E hj não vai dar

Eu vou sair com as meninas. :*"

Ai eu passei a aula toda evitando os olhares, da S e da Rin do tipo você vai me contar TUDO depois da aula, do inu me encarando tipo você sabe q me qer então por que esta com ele?, e do kouga de eu te amo e mechendo no meu cabelo.

Pééééééé [sinal]

-vamos meninas?

-VAMOS!- e assim elas me arrastaram correndo ate a minha casa que era pertinho e subimos direto pro meu quarto.

-AGORA CONTA!

-Calma meu deus!

-Então fala!

-Tá, calma, oque vcs qerem saber?

-TUDO!

-E não nos poupe dos detalhes sórdidos!

-Rin!

-É!

-Sango!

-Kah, para de enrolar e fala!

-Tá bem, deixa eu ver... tudo começou ontem quando ele me passou o msn dele, aí eu não sabia se eu add ele ou não, aí eu resolvi ir caminhar ateh a pracinha, e ele tava lá e ai ele... tampou os meus olhos e...

-E...!

-e...

-E E..!

-ele..

-fala logo!

-agente...

-VOCÊS?

-...

-Oque? Você entendeu alguma coisa do que ela disse?

-Eu não! Kah, repete, bem calma tah?

-Ele me beijou e me levantou do balanço e começou a chover e agente continuou se beijando e depois ele me trouxe em casa e foi em bora...

-Nossa! Meu deus..! tipo tu já conhecia ele?

-não, eu nunca tinha falado com ele na minha vida!

-oO! Ta e hj? Oque aconteceu?

-é,é! Pq tu sumiu?

-é que... ele me mandou um bilhete falando pra gente se encontrar na quadra..ai eu fui lá e... quando ele chegou lah eu perguntei "oque você quer?" e ele..

-ELE?

-ele...

-para de enrolaar!

-ele..falou "Eu quero você!" e me beijou e ficamos assim por uns 10 min e depois nos beijamos de novo ateh a hora de bater o sinal e aí viemos correndo para sala e foi SÓ isso!

-SÓ!SÓ! isso não é só! Eh tudo!

-é a S tem rasão, tu tem namorado..!

-é, eu sei e é por isso que eu não vou mais vê ele e pronto!-falou ela disendo isso mais para si mesma do que para as amigas-apesar de que , eu vou sentir falta do beijo dele, do jeito como soh com um olhar deixa as minhas pernas bambas, o meu coração batendo mais rápido, de sentir frio e calor ao mesmo tempo quando estou perto dele e...ai mais esquece!

-amm..kah?

-fala S!

-é..posso fazer uma pergunta?

-claro ^^

-você se sente assim quando esta com o kouga?

-não-falou ela rapidamente sem pensar muito, e quando se toca do que diz vai logo corrigindo - quer dizer, sim, mais ou menos, eu sei lah...

-kah... eu acho que você deveria rever os seus sentimentos ...

-como assim rin?

-você pensa no inuyasha 24 horas por dia?

-er...

-pode falar não tem problema...

-er...sim...:$

-você sente seu coração bater mais rápido soh de ouvir o nome dele?

-sim, eu acho que sim..

-kah eu acho que você esta apaixonada... pelo inuyasha.

-eu! Não! Não eh isso! Eu nem conheço ele!

-é sim! E não precisa conhecer para apaixonar! Jah ouviu falar em amor a primeira vista?

-é a rin tem rasão kah! E tu não pode continua com o kouga sendo que está apaixonada por outro...

-mas e se ele não gostar de mim?, ou não quiser falar comigo.. :~~

-ai você vai ter que conversar com ele!

-ainn.. vamo mudar de assunto!

-ta... isso me faz lembrar , temos que fazer o trabalho de biologia...

Assim passamos o resto da tarde fazendo trabalho de biologia, mais a noite elas foram para casa, e eu tomei banho e fui dormir.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Esse foi o 3 capitulo espero q tenham gostado ^^

**Acdy-chan**: eh, eu to postando ela em uma comunidade do orkut tmb.. ^^

Bom... logo logo tu vai ver o q a kah vai fazer, se ela vai ficar com o inu escondido, se ela não vai ficar com o inu e sim com o kouga ou se ela vai terminar com o kouga e ficar com o inu... mais só daqui alguns capítulos, muita coisa ainda vai acontecer.. ;D

Bom eu sei que esse foi pequeno mais o próximo capitulo vira em breve pq eu jah tenho ele digitado, eh soh eu editar ele pra postar, mais antes eu quero reviews! :D

Beijos Carol :*


	4. Chapter 4

**4º capitulo**

No resto da semana eu fiquei evitando eles, o inu e o kouga, dizendo que eu tinha muita coisa do colégio para fazer. Então na sexta a noite eu entrei no msn e:

Inu-yasha diz:

Oi

Kah diz:

Oi ^^

Inu-yasha diz:

Ta td bem? Pq parece que estou sendo evitado?

Kah diz:

Não é isso... é que eu tenho muita coisa do colégio pra fazer.. ^^

Inu-yasha diz:

Então ta livre no sábado ou tu é muito cdf e vai estudar no sábado também?

Kah diz:

¬¬ não eu não vou estudar no sábado

Inu-yasha diz:

Então quer sair? :D

Kah diz:

Am...er...a minha mãe ta me chamando depois agente conversa! Xau ;**

Inu-yasha diz:

Am.. tah.. tchau :**

Kah está offline.

"Ai meu deus não posso sair com ele.. não antes de terminar com o kouga... oque eu to disendo! Terminar com um cara que me AMA por outro que pode estar só querendo brincar comigo..."

-kagome querida!venha aqui um segundo! ^^

-já vou mãe!- o que será que ela quer... ta muito querida promeu gosto...lá vem más noticias... ¬¬

Ela desce as escadas e não dão dez minutos para ouvirmos um grito, passos pesados e uma porta sendo batida com força.

-Eu NÃO vou me mudar , então por favor dava pra sair do meu quarto!

-mas minha filha agente só está se "mudando" para um apartamento aqui perto... ^^

-porque? Por que agente não pode continuar morando aqui?

-por que desde que seu pai morreu e seu irmão for para a faculdade essa casa está ficando muito grande para apenas nós duas, esta difícil para limpar e...

-ta bom mãe! Eu vou! Mas quando agente se muda?

-em...3 dias ^^ tchaau!

-O que 3 dias! Não vai dar tempo de eu arrumar as minhas coisas!

-então é melhor você começar agora e aproveitar o fim de semana, por que na terça estaremos no novo apartamento :D

E com essa noticia eu fiquei até meia-noite arrumando as minhas coisas.

Hoje é sábado, e sabe onde eu estou? Não, eu não estou no shopping com as minhas amigas, nem no cinema com o meu namorado, nem tomando sorvete no parque, nããão, ao em vez de estar fazendo coisas normais de adolecente, eu estou ENCAIXOTANDO as minhas coisas, e aparentemente é isso o que eu vou fazer nos próximos 3 dias. Já seei vou chamar as meninas, assim eu acabo isso antes e agente ainda fofoca bastantee ;D

-moshi moshi!

-Sangooo!

-Kagomeee!

-E ai tudo bom?

-td td e ai?

-ta + ou - , é que a minha mãe quer que agente se mude para...

-NÃÃÃO ! TU NÃO PODE SE MUDAR!

-calma sango! É só de casa! É até mais perto da tua casa!

-A ta! uufaa! ^^

-mas então, é que eu queria uma ajudinha pra arrumar as minhas coisas sabe..

-ta! Eu pego a Rin no caminho e em menos de meia hora eu to aí!

-Tá brigadão migaaa!

-Que isso ^^

#Diing doong# [N/A é uma campainha, é eu sei eu sei...]

-olá...- então logo depois de ela abrir a porta ele a envolve em um beijo, á pega no colo [que nem recém casados], sem parar de beija-la,subiu as escadas, foi até o quarto dela e se sentou na cama com ela em seu colo, até que sem ar, pararam de se beijar:

-oi..!

-é oi...!-os respiravam com dificuldade, quando ele olha em volta e vê tudo encaixotado. Ela começa a beija-lo de novo e entre os beijos com dificuldade pergunta:

-Você...vai...se...mudar?- ela para de beijá-lo senta-se de frente para ele, ainda em seu colo, encaixando suas pernas em seu quadril e fala:

-vou para a Venezuela, na segunda!- ela sussurra em seu ouvido, e ele espantado segura seu rosto com as mãos e a encara com uma cara séria:

-Verdade?

-Não seu bobinho, eu só vou para um apartamento mais perto do colégio :D

-Ufaaa! Ainda bem!

-Por que?

-Por que as passagens de avião para a Venezuela são muito caras nessa época do ano.-ele falou com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Por que? Estava pensando em ir me visitar?- ela fala também com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Claro, ou você acha que eu iria sobreviver quanto tempo sem isso?- e disendo isso ele á jogou na cama fazendo-a deitar, deitando em cima dela e a beijando.

Depois de um tempo naquela posição sem parar de se beijar eles escutam um barulho:

#Ding dong# [não vou comentar, é a campainha]

-Droga!-e falando isso ela o derruba da cama e levanta.

-quem é? oO

-é a Sango e a Rin! Você tem que ir embora! Agora!- ela fala enquanto arrumava o cabelo e ajeitava a blusa [jah que eles não ficaram SÓ se beijando é claro]

-Mas...mas, por que? – falou ele confuso.

-Por que, eu preciso arrumar as minhas coisas, e eu tenho um namorado sabia?- falou ela enquanto o empurrava em direção da janela.

-Ta, mas você não quer que eu saia pela janela? oO

-Claro que não... você não vai "sair" pela janela, por que nós estamos no 2 andar então você vai ter que pular a janela ^^

-O QUE!

-E não esteja aqui quando eu voltar- falando isso ela lhe da um selinho e sai porta fora para atender as amigas impacientes do lado de fora, deixando-o sozinho dentro do quarto, ele olha todo quarto mais uma vez antes de pular a janela e sumir pelas ruas.

-Olá meninas! Entrem!- disse kagome, um pouco vermelha e feliz demais para Rin.

-até que em fim né kah! Pensamos que você tinha morrido lá dentro!

-é que eu tava distraída e demorei para ouvir a campainha ^^

-distraida com o que?- pergunta Rin desconfiada da amiga.

-Ah... com a mudança, eu tava arrumando umas coisas lá em cima! :D

-Sozinha?

-Claro que ela tava sosinha né Rin! Com quem mais ela estaria? Com o inuyasha?- disse sango rindo da própria piada, enquanto kagome ficava vermelha que nem tomate e a Rin olhava desconfiada.

-Ta né, mas e ai vocês ficaram sabendo da festa da Yumi?[para quem não lembra yumi era uma das amigas do colégio da kah no anime]

-Que festa? oO

-é aniversario dela de 15 anos no fim de semana que vem... ;D

-a ta, e nos vamos né kah?

-á, não sei, com todo esse negocio da mudança e tals...

-ai kah, faz tempo que agente não saai!

-é kah vaamos! Por favooor!

-ta ta! Mas agora vamos arrumar as coisas!

-Vamos ^^

"Passei o do fim de semana encaixotando as minhas coisas enquanto tentava não pensar nele, o que era praticamente imposivel, e não, não é do kouga que eu estou falando, mas agora eu tenho que ir para o colégio ."

Chegando lá a primeira pessoa que eu encontro é a Sango, conversando bem animadinha com um amigo do inu, acho que é miroku o nome dele... ai eu fui lá com ela para dar oi e tals, só que ja era tarde de mais, por que quando eu cheguei lá eu vi alguém que estava muito bem "escondido"  
-Olá S!  
-Oi kah!  
-Oi, eu sou o miroku! ^^  
-Oi praser eu sou kagome ;D  
-Oi kah!  
-é, oi inu! Eu não tinha te visto ai, tudo bom?  
-tudo sim e com vc?  
-eu to bem obrigada- então eu sinto alguém me abraçando por traz-  
-Oi amor!  
-Oi kouga...  
-bem eu jah vou indo, tchau kah!  
-a ta tchau inu!  
-Kah? Desde quando aquele inu-koro te chama de kah?  
-Ai kouga deixa de ser ciumento! Eu e o inu somos apenas amigos, agora vamos que eu quero me sentar!- mas ao falar essas palavras com tanta frieza e sem sentimentos ela não percebeu que ele estava ouvindo e como estava ferindo sem querer um coração que a amava.  
"amigos?para ela nós somos apenas amigos?... "  
-tá vamos, tchau mirou, tchau sango.  
-tchau, ateh daqui a pouco!  
Depois a aula ocorreu normalmente, chata, e a tarde só arrumando as coisas e fazendo tarefa.  
Na terça eu acordei cedo, mas não fui no colégio, porque tinha que fazer a mudança pro prédio, chegando lá, era um prédio não muito grande e nem o apartamento era muuito grande, tinha 1 quarto, 1 suíte, 1 banheiro, 1 cozinha e 1 sala. Ai depois de tudo arrumado, lá por umas 4 horas da tarde chamei as meninas, para elas conhecerem tudo e me passarem a matéria da aula de hj, e a S me contou que ela tava se dando suuper Bem com o miroku, e ele até convidou ela para a festa da Yumi, a rin acha que ele gosta dela e vice versa, apesar da fama dele de ser beeem mulherengo.

No outro dia de manhã eu me arrumei para o colégio e tava dentro do elevador [o andar dela é 8 o prédio tem 12 andares] até que ele parou o 4 andar e eu tava distraída passando gloss com o meu espelhinho portátil, quando eu escuto uma voz bem conhecida:  
-Ka-go-me! oO  
-ãn? Inuyasha? -oque você está fazendo aqui?- falamos juntos.  
-Eu... – falamos juntos de novo  
-não fala você! – e de novo  
-Não você! – e de novo  
-Não desculpa, fala você! – de novo  
-Tá... – de novo  
-Eu.. – e de novo  
Depois nos encaramos e começamos a rir sem parar até que o elevador chegou no térreo e fomos juntos para o colégio, ele explicou que tinha se mudado de Nagoya com os pais e o meio-irmão mais velho, e eu descobri varias coisas sobre ele, por que ficamos conversando na portaria do prédio antes de sairmos, e perdemos o ônibus, e fomos andando até o colégio. Chagando lá me encontrei com as meninas e ele com o amigo dele.  
-oi kah!  
-oi S!  
-ooi Kah!  
-oie Rin!  
-Kah oque você estava fazendo com o Inuyasha? oO  
-é! Oque vocês tavam fazendo? Ele tava te seqüestrando? Você finalmente terminou com o kouga e ta namorando com o inu? O kouga jah sabe disso? Se ele sabe como ele reagiu? Foi vc que contou pra ele? Ou ele descobriu sozinho? Tu e o inuyasha já tavam juntos antees de tu terminar com o kouga? Ele sabe disso? Foi tu que contou pra ele ou ele descobriu sozinho?  
-CALMA RIN! Não é nada disso! Eu soh descobri hj de manha que ele mora no mesmo prédio que eu ^^ ai agente começou a conversar e como estávamos indo para o mesmo lugar viemos "juntos"  
-Ammmm, entendi! ^^  
Pééééééé [ é o sinal]  
-Vamos meninas? – Sango falou.  
-Vamos!

Ai chegando na sala agente se sentou e a professora de química falou:

-Bom dia classe! Hoje devido a reclamação de alguns muitos professores eu vou fazer um novo espelho de classe, então todos se levantem com seus materiais e venham aqui na frente por favor!

E a classe acabou ficando assim:

Rin-Miroku-Sango

Yumi-Inuyasha-Kagome

Kikyou-Kouga-Kanna

Houjo-Narak-Kagura

Bom eu fiquei longe da rin ;x mas eu e a Sango ficamos depois a aula toda de filosofia conversando com o inu e o miroku, e descobri q eu e o inu temos muitas coisas em comum e que o miroku é bem pervertido e engraçado. Depois no recreio o kouga (que tava morrendo de ciúmes ¬¬) ficou GRUDADO em mim, só por que estavam lanchando eu a Rin, o Miroku, , a Sango e o Inu, ele ficou toodo ciumento e grudento, por que eu e o inu gostamos de Green Day e estávamos conversando sobre isso ¬¬ . Ai depois da aula, ele fez QUESTÃO de me levar até em casa, abraçado em mim o tempo todo é claro, enquanto ele ficava emburrado e com ciúmes, eu e o inu estávamos conversando sobre a nova temporada de Super Natural. E quando chegamos eu pensei que ele ia sair na porrada com o inu por ele morar no mesmo prédio que eu, mas como o inu é super querido e viu que eu não queria mais confusão, soh queria ir para casa descansar, ele foi logo pela escada pro ap dele. Ai o kouga almoçou lá em casa e depois vimos um pouco de TV, ai depois quando ele já tava saindo:

-Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça!

-Que foi kouga?

-No sábado, eu passo aqui as 8 pra te pegar pode ser?

-Pra que? Oo

-Pra festa da Yumi

-a ta... ta as 8 eu espero aqui!

-Tá beijo!- me deu um longo "beijo francês" e saiu.

O resto da semana foi bem normal, só estudando, vendo TV, indo no PC, ficando mais amiga do miroku e do inu... o de sempre.

-—sábado de manha—-

-Kagome Acorda! Acorda menina, o almoço ta na mesa!

-To indo!- assim eu me levantei almocei e passei o resto da tarde escolhendo com qual vestido eu iria, e no telefone com as meninas, ai umas 6:00 eu comecei a me arrumar, tomei um banho quente e demorado, depois arrumei o meu cabelo, fiz uma escova e depois baby – Liz [não sei como se escreve, acho q eh assim se não for me corrijam!]

nas pontas e peguei duas mechas da frente e prendi para trás com uma presilha com um coração de stras, depois fiz uma maquiagem, não muito forte, passei lápis preto, rimel preto, sombra prata esfumaçada, um blush rosado e um gloss rosa com gliter. Ai eu coloquei o meu vestido e minhas sandálias de salto fino [ w w w . bodahoy. C o m  ]

**. **Quando eu vi já eram 15 para as 8, então eu arrumei a minha bolsa e sai para esperar ele lá em baixo, cheguei e fiquei esperando que o kouga chegue. Até sentir uma mão em meu ombro e quando eu me virei me deparei com aqueles olhos âmbares que ficaram me olhando perplexos como se me visse pela 1ª vez.

-Inu..yasha? – bom, não posso diser que ele tava feio, por que ele estava PERFEITO de terno preto, com uma rosa branca, da cor do meu vestido, na lapela, *-*

"E ouvindo aquela voz doce e angelical, despertei do meu transe... ela tava linda, linda não, perfeita maravilhosa! Não conseguia parar de olhar para ela... queria toca-la, abraça-la, beija-la, proteje-la... mas eu não podia, anjos não foram feitos para serem tocados e nem para serem beijados, e sim para serem contemplados e protegidos, e era tudo o que eu queria faze..."

-Inuyasha! Você está ai?

-Ah! O...oi Kah!

-Oi!

-Você está... você esta... maravilhosa, muito linda!

-am... obrigada, você também esta..lindo...

-obrigada.

E seus olhos se encontraram, ficaram se olhando e foram chegando mais perto, até estarem sentindo a respiração um do outro, seus corações estavam acelerados, agora estavam com os corpos colados, e ele pegou a mão direita dela e levou ao seu peito, para ela poder sentir melhor seu coração acelerado, e ele com a outra mão tocava no cabelo dela acariciando-o, e a outra mão dela estava na nuca dele, fazendo-o ficar todo arrepiado, e assim eles ficaram se olhando, olho no olho, por uns 5 minutos,até que ...  
Biiiiiiiii!  
Ao ouvir o som da busina ela o soltou rapidamente e correu em direção ao carro entrando nele e sumindo deixou-o, ali, ainda sentindo o seu perfume, como se tivesse sido um sonho...  
-Vamos? Ou vai ficar ai parado a noite toda?  
-Ãn? Sim já estou indo. – e ele correu em direção ao carro, com um pensamento e um coração acelerado.  
# Kagome #

-

Chegando lá seu meio-irmão encostou o carro e inuyasha desceu.  
-Tem certeza que não quer entrar?  
-Tenho!  
-Então ta! Tchau Sesshoumaru, eu te ligo quando estiver pronto.  
-Tá, tchau.  
Então logo depois que o seu meio irmão entra na festa, passa uma menina linda e desacompanhada, com um vestido dourado, que marcava bem a curvatura do seu corpo,

[w w w . incy. c o m . b r / produtos_?cod_prod=479 ] com um cabelo castanho que ia até a cintura também castanho, ele desce do carro num impulso e vai até ela.  
-Olá!  
-O...oi!  
-Você me daria a honra da sua companhia, me acompanhando na festa?  
-eu...e...eu...  
-Que indelicadeza da minha parte – fala ele com um meio sorriso no rosto pegando a mão dela – Sesshoumaru – e beijou a mão dela logo em seguida. – prazer! – soltando a mão da bela e encabulada jovem a sua frente.  
-Prazer eu sou a Rin! – falou ela com um sorriso doce no rosto, fazendo o se arrepiar com aquele sorriso.  
-Então me acompanha?  
-Claro! – então eles entram na festa de braços dados .

Bom eu sei que não ficou muito grande nem nada, mas eu prometo postar mais da proxima vez ^^

Respondendo as Reviews:

Gheisinha Kinomoto : Olá! Que bom que você gostou, espero que tenha gostado desse

capitulo tmb ^^ beijoos :*

Pitty Souza : É neh... o inu ta bem assanhadinho... sorte da kah... xD qe bom q vc gostou. Beijos :**

eu-amo-inu : Que bom que vc gostou da fic! Desculpa pela demora, é que eu ando meio ocupada no momento... sério? Me passa o link? Pra mim dar uma olhadinha :D brigada e beijoos :**

Beijos Carol :*


	5. Chapter 5

**.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- enquanto isso -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**eu narrando:**  
Ele entra na festa e deixa seu presente em uma mesinha ao lado. Logo ele acha o miroku e vai se sentar com ele, que está junto a Sango, que estava com um vestido azul marinho brilhante e com um sapato de salto fino prata, e mais 4 cadeiras livres na grande mesa redonda onde estavam sentados.  
Até que entram Sesshy e Rin, ela vai rapidamente a mesa, deixa sua bolsa e vai para a pista de dança, dançar com ele que está a sua espera.  
-Nossa! O que deu nela? E quem é aquele garoto que está com ela?  
-É o meu irmão...- ele falou ríspido e emburrado.  
-am...- mas logo a porta se abriu e quando ele vê quem está entrando seu olhos brilham e ele abre um sorriso, que logo desaparece quando ele vê quem está com ela, mas o brilho nos olhos continua.**

**  
-----xxxxxxxxxx-----------------xxxxxxxxxxxxx -------------xxxxxxxxxxxxx---------**

**  
**kah narrando:**  
A "viajem" no carro foi totalmente intediante, ele só falava sobre futilidades, e ficava tentando passar a mão na minha perna, enquanto eu tirava ela dali, quando entramos na festa a 1ª pessoa que eu vejo foi ele e logo o meu corração começou a bater mais forte, só que agora eu já estava acostumada com isso, pois acontecia sempre quando o via, e eu o estava vendo bastante nos últimos dias.  
Logo ela estava sentada com ele de um lado e kouga do outro, e ela e inuyasha estavam conversando animadamente sobre qualquer coisa sem importância.  
-Kah. Vamos dacar?  
-Ah não agora não depois agente dança...  
-Ah kah... vaamos?  
-Não quero ir agora... vai você, não deixe de se divertir por minha causa, eu não me importo, pode ir! ^^  
-Tem certeza?  
-Claro! Vai lá! **

**-Então ta! – assim ele levanta e vai para a pista de dança, quando os dois percebem que estão sozinhos na mesa, já que Sango e Miroku estavão dançando já fazia um tempão...  
-bom...  
-é...  
-Eu..eu.. queria te perguntar uma coisa..o que foi inu?  
-Eu.. eu... queria saber... se.. você... AMA.... o kouga..?  
-Eu....eu...não sei, eu gosto muito dele... mas eu... eu... preciso de ar! Eu já volto!**

**  
**pensamento inu:**Eu... então ela não ama ele! Isso quer dizer que talvez... quem sabe... eu tenha uma chance com ela *-*  
**

eu narrando:

**Ela levantou rapidamente e estava saindo meio atordoada com a pergunta quando alguém segura o seu braço.  
-Espera! Não vá! Eu... me desculpa! Eu não devia ter me entrometido! Me desculpe!  
É que... eu... precisava saber...  
-po-por-que?  
- por que... eu precisava saber se tinha alguma chance de ser... correspondido...por que...eu senti mais do que apenas desejo nos nossos beijos, eu acho que estou... me apaixonando por você...  
-eu...eu...eu  
-Shii- ele fala ainda a segurando pelo braço e tapando a sua boca com um dedo, fazendo-a se arrepiar toda- eu não espero que me corresponda nem nada disso, eu sei que você tem namorado e que deve estar confusa nesse momento, eu só quero que você pense sobre oque eu falei.  
-mas eu quero falar!  
-o que?  
-eu também tenho uma coisa para te falar! **

**-e oque é?- fala ele soltando finalmente o braço dela, mas os dois ainda estavam muito próximos.  
-Eles são britânicos!  
-Americanos!  
-Britanicos!  
-Americanos!  
-Britanicos!  
-Americanos!  
-Kah, fala para esse pervertido que o Mcfly é britânico!  
-é nada! São americanos!  
-Eu, acho que são britânicos...eu já volto! – ela sai correndo para o outro lado da casa.  
-Não! Kah! Espera...  
-Am... nós atrapalhamos alguma coisa?  
-am... não.... e Mcfly é britânico, licença! – e sai na mesma direção que a garota.  
-Viu só oque você fez! Pervertido idiota- e saiu na direção oposta a dos dois deixando um Miroku sosinho e confuso na mesa.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-xx—xx-x-x—x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x enquanto isso na pista de dança:

-Mas, então, eu nunca te vejo lá no colégio...  
-É que, eu não estudo lá, eu estou começando a  
faculdade de direito.  
-huumm, então você é uma espécie de penetra na  
festa? – eles falavam dançando e bem perto um do outro,  
por causa da musica alta, causando arrepios em ambos.  
-Não exatamente, por que, afinal eu estou acompanho  
uma convidando uma convidada oficial, não estou?  
-Bom, não exatamente. A dona da festa falou que só podíamos  
trazer, nossos namorados/ficantes, para a festa.  
-Não seja por isso. – e ele a pucha pela cintura e lhe beija  
os lábios, para depois aprofundar o beijo, para ambos era  
como se mais nada nem ninguém estivesse ali, e depois  
eles continuaram a dançar e se beijar conforme o ritimo da musica. 

**OoOoOo------------------------------------------------OoOoOoO----------------------------------**

kagome narrando:

**-KAGOME! Espera! – ele me segura pelo braço, me vira e depois me solta- O que você queria m e falar?  
-é que eu também senti algo a mais do que apenas desejo, e eu não sei o que é, eu estou realmente confusa, e ainda tem o kouga, que eu não tenho certeza sobre oque eu sinto por ele, e... eu preciso de um tempo, eu preciso pensar sobre o que eu vou fazer agora.  
-certo, eu espero, o tempo que for preciso, mas ainda podemos ser amigos, certo?  
-Claro ^^  
-Mas na hora que for pensar sobre isso, não se esqueça...  
-Eu já sei, não se esqueça dos meus sentimentos, que eu sou a pessoa certa para você... e blá blá, eu já sei o que você vai falar.. ¬¬  
-na verdade eu queria falar que não me importa a sua decisão desde que você leve em conta os seus sentimentos, e que com a sua decisão você seja feliz, pode ser comigo, com aquele lobo-fedido ou com qualquer outro, mas que você seja feliz!  
-Oo O...O...Obrigada, - e muito mas muito surpresa com o comentário, eu fiquei nas pontas dos pés e dei um beijo nas bochechas dele, ficando bem próxima dele, e fomos se aproximando se aproximando até que:  
-Inuziinhoo! Querido! – e uma vaca se atira por traz nos braços dele.  
-Ã? Á! Kikyou.... ¬¬  
-então vamos dançar?  
-Não sei se você percebeu, mas agora eu to conversando com a KAGOME!  
-a... não seja por isso, que eu to indo, preciso pensar um pouco... – e saio, enquanto ela arrastava ele para a pista de dança.**

Então, ali estava eu, num canto beem afastado da casa, da festa, das pessoas, do barulho, de tudo, apenas pensando, o que será que eu estou sentindo, será q eu realmente gosto do inu, ou é soh pq eu estou meio mal com o kouga, o kouga... será que eu gosto dele? Não sei, agora eu acho que vejo ele mais como um amigo do que como um namorado, por que foi mesmo que eu comecei a namorar ele? Nossa faz tanto tempo, eu ainda me lembro de quando ele pediu pra namorar comigo, pq eu aceitei mesmo.....? 

eu narrando:

**------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Olá princesa!  
- Oi kouga!  
-então vamos?  
- claro! Espera só eu pegar minha bolsa...  
- certo!  
Então a morena entra no carro deli, e segue para o cinema, em uma conversa animada. Chegando lá, elis vão no cinema, depois comem um lanche e ele a leva para uma pracinha.  
- kouga? Esta tudo bem?  
- AM, claro!  
- é que você veio quieto o caminho todo e parece meio nervoso... - e assim elis senta num banco.  
-é que eu... Queria te perguntar uma coisa...  
- o que é?  
- é que... Eu queria saber se você... Queria... Namorar cmg...?  
- ai eu... Não sei... Desculpa-me, mais eu não...  
- eu sei mais eu te amo! E com o tempo você vai aprender a me amar tbm, eu garanto!  
- beem... Eu... Ta certo eu aceito...  
Então ele levanta a morena do banco pela cintura e gira com ela no ar, para depois para-la e lhe beijar.  
--------------------------------------Fim do flash back--------------------------------------- 

kagome narrando:

**Eu lembro fazem 8 meses já ... Mas... eu acho q ele não conseguiu cumprir a promessa... acho que não o amo, mas também não posso diser que amo o inuyasha, conheço ele a tão pouco tempo, apesar de me sentir diferente perto dele, de me sentir simplismente feliz , mas talvez seja só uma paixão passageira, eu não sei eu estou me sentindo tão confusa... ai to meio tonta, eu devia ir comer alguma coisa, não to me sentindo bem... ai minha cabeça tmb ta doendo, q droga essa musica tmb não me ajuda em nada...  
**

eu narrando:**  
então ela sente dois braços a envolverem por traz (notem q ela estava sentada de costas pra festa na beira da pscina) mas não delicadamente nem com paixão, mas sim rigidos e fortes, logo a levantando rapidamente e tapando sua boca com uma das mãos enquanto a outra a enpurrava para uma parede proxima, e a segurar com as pernas colocando-a no meio delas, ainda tapando a sua boca com força.  
-olha, se vc ficar quietinha eu prometo q não vou cortar essa sua linda lingüinha fora esta certo?-ele já não esperando nenhuma resposta da moça que se debatia e chorava em seus braços com a mão livre rasgou o seu vestido, de cima no decote até o umbigo, deixando praticamente nua, apenas de sutiã e calcinha, e , ainda tampando sua boca, começou a "acariciar" violentamente os seios dela, por cima do sutiã, mas ainda causando muita dor na mesma. **

**-----------------------------------na pista de dança-----------------------------------**

**  
-que droga kikyou! Eu já falei que não quero dançar com vc!!  
-ai inuuu-kun, soh mais uma dancinha por favooor!!- e enlaçou seus braços no corpo dele.  
-me solta! AGORA! Eu não quero te machucar então por favor me solte!!- e começoua arrasta-la jah mais para perto da piscina.-kusoo!- e sem nem olhar para tráz, ele joga ela no chão e corre em direção a piscina. E chegando lá ele pega o outro pelo ombro e o puxa ferozmente para traz.  
-O QUE VC PENSA QUE ESTAFAZENDO NARAKU???  
-por que esta tão brabo? Soh vc e o kouga q podem comer ela?- e não se agüentando ele da um soco no olho direito de naraku, que cai longe. Para depois ir até a morena e abraça-la com força.  
-Calma,... calma..., vai dar tudo ceto...shhiii..., não se preocupe vai ficar tudo bem...  
-inu...eu...(ela ta chorando)  
-shiii... não precisa falar nada...shiiu...  
-só...me leva pra casa...por favor...  
-certo....vamos então.- a pega no colo (qe nem marido e mulher)  
-Inuyasha! Oque está acontecendo?!  
-Amanha a kah te explica tudo direitinho, agora soh pede pro sesshoumaru a chave do carro, e pega a bolsa dela, eu vou levar ela pra casa, é o melhor agora, e tente ser discreta, por favor!  
-ce...certo...eu jah volto...mas e o kouga?  
-depois eu invento uma desculpa pra ele, agora corre, eu te espero lá fora.  
-Tá! E sai em direção a pista de dança. **

**-Pronto kah... vai dar tudo certo...shii...-e ela continua chorando no colo dele enquanto o mesmo se dirige a saida da festa e vai para o carro.  
-Muito...obrigada...inu...-ela fala em meio a soluços e acabada adormecendo em ceus braços. Até que aparecem sesshy, rin, sango, e miroku.  
-Shiiiiu! Falem baixo, agora me empresta a chave por favor sesshoumaru.  
-Certo, pra vc me chamar pelo nome o negocio ta serio ai, pode pegar sim.-e joga as chaves para ele.  
-Ó a bolsa dela também...- alcasa a bolsa para ele.  
-Muito obrigada ango.  
-Mas oque aconteceu com ela inuyasha?  
-Depois eu conto para todos agora eu vou leva-la para casa.- jah abrindo a porta do carro e colocando-a lá.  
-Tá certo, vamos voltar lá para dentro, ainda temos que arranjar uma desculpa para o kouga, vamos todos.  
-Tá certo sesshy é melhor irmos mesmo.  
-Certo, cuida bem da minha amiga em?  
-Certo, pode deixar sango eu vou cuidar bem dela. E assim entrou no carro e saiu em direção ao apartamento.  
O caminho todo ele foi prestando atenção na respiração dela, para ver se ela estava dormindo ainda, ou se tinha acordado. Chegando lá ele tira ela do carro, ainda pengando-a no colo (como ressem casados) e vai em direção ao elevador, entrando no mesmo. Mas só quando as portas se fecham é que ele a observa...  
-parece uma deusa, uma deusa não, um anjo, o meu anjo, ah meu anjo eu vou estar sempre aqui te protejendo...- e depois ele ve em que estado encontram-se as vestes dela e fica muito corado, até que o elevador chega no andar desejado e pegar uma chave em sua bolsa abrindo o apartamento. **

**Dentro da casa ele segue o cheiro dela até chegar o seu quarto, e a deita na cama  
-Kah...acorda...agora esta tudo bem...  
-i...inu...?Oque você está fazendo aqui? O que está acontecendo?  
-Você não se lembra do que aconteceu?- então enquanto ela senta na cama, flash da noite começam a passar na sua cabeça,e algumas lagrimas escapam de seus olhos e começão a manchar o rosto dela, ele a abraça instantaneamente, vendo a cena.  
-Caalma...shiiu... por que vc não toma um banho enquanto isso eu preparo alguma coisa para agente comer, em?  
-Tá...ta certo então...- responde um pouco mais calma e se soltando do forte aabraço, e indo para o banho, enquanto ele vai até a cosinha e acha alguns pacotes de Lamén e faz para os dois, enquanto escuta o barulho do chuveiro, então o barulho para e depois de um tempo ela aparece, com uma camisola de alcinha rosa claro que ia até a metade da cocha, e com os cabelos molhados caindo por cima dos ombros e das costas da mesma,  
-Bri...brigada inuyasha, muito obrigada. - e da um meigo sorriso para ele.  
-que...que isso...não foi nada...- fala ainda bestificado [não sei da onde eu tirei essa palavra então ignorem a escritora doida com palavras sem noçao ^^] com a beleza da jovem na sua frente.  
-Vem, vamos comer, já está pronto!  
-Claro, mas oq vc preparou ai?  
-Ah...eu achei uns pacotes de lamén e fiz para agente...ta tudo bem?  
-ta pode ser...deixa q eu pego os pratos e talheres ^^  
-certo, eu vo levar isso aqui pra mesa. - eles pegam tudo e vão para a mesa comer, depois de um tempo ela toma coragem e pergunta uma coisa que jah estava a intrigandoa um tempo... **

**-Am...inu...eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...  
-falaa  
-eu... queria saber, como vc sabia onde eu estava e q eu estava em perigo se vc estava dançando, e como conseguiu dar aqele soco tão forte no naraku...? - ele acsba se engasgando com a pergunta da morena.  
-Gasssp [onomatopeia horriiiiivel de engasgo, mas eu to com muita pressa pra pensar em outra então vai essa mesmo... .]  
-Eu...kah... eu preciso te contar uma coisa, q ninguem alem da minha familia e do miroku sabe....e vc te q me prometer que não vai contar para ninguem!  
-certo eu prometo...mas oq eh inu?  
-É que eu.... **

**-----------------OoOoOoOOOooOoOoOoOOooO------------------------------------**

Oiee minna-san! Como vao vcs?

Bom eu seei qe demorei tipo uma eternidade pra postar e qando posto eh esse cap suuper pequeno, podem me bater eu deixo, mas eh q acontecerao varias coisas nesses ultimos meses, eu me mudei, aconteceu um acidente feio la no colegio (não sei se vcs virao no noticiario, qem mora em floripa deve ter ficado sabendo) e um guri e eu conhecia faleceu, e teve a recuperaçao de mat, e eu fui viajar e fiz uma cirurgia tmb, resumindo acontecerao milhaaares de coisas e soh agora eu consegui arranjar tempo pra ajeitar o cap e postar, entao espero q tenhao gostado dele e se gostaram deixem review se não gostaram deixem uma review do meesmo jeito por favoor!

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Pitty Souza**** :** Que bom q vc gostou do cap!

Desculpa pela demora... .

espero q tenha gostado desse tmb!

Beijoos :**

**Luh**** :** Seja bem vinda!

Sem o sesshy não dava neh? Era ateh crime não colocar ele na fic... ;p

bom ai ta a festa, espero q vc tenha gostado... ^^

beijos :**

beijoos e ateh o proximo cap, espero q tenhao gostado desse, e não esqueção de deixar uma review bem fofaa! Eh soh apertar aquele botao grande e bonito ai em baixo com escritos em verde ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Olá minna! Bom quero primero agradecer as reviews e pedir desculpas pela demora e pelo tamanho do cap... bom então boa leitura ^^

Eu narrando:

**-É que eu...eu....  
-Fala de uma vez!!  
-A alguns anos atraz foi criada uma lei, onde iokays e hanious não poderiam conviver entre os humanos, por serem considerados perigosos, então para que pudessem viver entre os humanos eles criaram tecnicas para se esconderem, do tipo esconder as partes q mais os diferenciavam, como rabos, orelhas, unhas afiadas, etc, a minha mãe é humana, então não teve problemas com isso, mas...  
-MAS OQUE INU-KUN!!- fala q menina curiosa com a historia do amigo.  
-mas o meu paio meu maio-irmão, tiveram, pois são youkais completos...-ela mesmo espantada com a afirmação não fala nada, jah esperando o proximo relato dele.- e eu sendo filho de uma humana com um yokai sou um hanyou...- e parou esperando a reação da morena.  
-como... mas vc não tem nada de diferente dos humanos...  
-vc quer ver?  
-sim.- então, depois da afirmação confiante dela as garras e caninos do meio-ypukai começaram a creçer e orelhinas de cachorro começaram a aparecer no topo da cabeça dele.  
-*O* - ela espantada com a afirmação se levanta da cadeira e caminha até ele, ficando parada na sua frente.  
-vc...vc...não vai berrar? Nem sair correndo de medo?  
-não, por que eu faria isso? Eu confio em vc inuyasha.  
-:O  
-eu posso?  
-pode oqe?  
-posso tocar nas suas orelhinhas? *-* [ sonho de consumo: Orelhinhas kawaiis do inuuu .]  
-nas...nas minhas orelhas?  
-é  
-eu não sei...soh a minha mae avia tocado nelas antes então sei lah....  
Tutatutututatatauttutuatatata [ barulinho suuuuuuuuuper tosco de cel, ignoreem!]  
-é o meu celular espera um pouco...  
-tá...  
-alo? Miroku? Oq vc qer agora cara?ta ta pera ae...kah, a sango esta suuuper preocupada com vc e o miroku falou q ela não vai descnsar ateh ter certeza q vc esta bem...  
-certo- ela pega o celular.-obrigada...Alo, oi S, eu estou bem sim....- enquanto ela falava no telefone ele se dirigiu ao sofá e se sentou lah, pensando no dia em q sua mae acariciara as suas orelhinhas... não se lembrava muito, fazia muito tempo jah...**

**-Tá, sim, eu prometo, ta beijos, xaau.  
-ó o seu celular, obrigada, e desculpa o incomodo... - ela fala enquanto se senta no sofa na outra extremidade do mesmo.  
-não tem problema....  
-mas então eu posso...?  
-sabe kah....-ele começou a falar, enquanto involuntariamente deitava com a cabeça no colo dela. - a ultima vez q alguem tocou nelas foi qando eu tinha 8 anos, e apenas a minha mae tinha mechido nelas antes, esntão eu não sei q tipo de sensação eu posso sentir se vc tocar nelas... - ele falava jah com a cabeça no seu colo, olhando para o nadaenquanto ela brincava com o seu cabelo, observava seus brilhantes ollhos dourados, e pensva sobre oq acabava de descobrir sobre ele ser um hanyou. - mas se vc qiser, voce pode....  
-tem certeza?  
-tenho... - então ela começa a acariciar as orelhinhas dele, com calma e sem muita força com medo de machuca-lo, mais depois de um tempo ela foi se acostumando e começou a acaricia-las com força e delicadesa, ateh q ele não se contendo mais solta um gemido.  
-ai desculpa eu te machuqei? - fala ela soltando-as imediatamente.  
-não, na verdade foi justamente o contrario....- fala ele vermelho, ela qando entende acaba ficando vcermelha tmb. - mas não para não tava super bom...  
-ce...certo...- e continua.  
-mas então vc nunca me contou sobre a sua familia...vc tem irmãos?  
-tenho...um irmão, o souta, ele é mais velho e está na fasculdade, então ele não vem muito para casa...  
-e o seu pai?  
-ele...ele faleceu quando eu tinha 9 anos, ele tinha um tumor no cerebro...  
-am... me desculpe, eu não sabia, eu não devia ter perguntado...  
-nao tem problema, eu jah estou acostumada, a culpa não foi sua, vc não sabia....- e assim eles **** durante umas 3 horas.  
-entao eu achoi q jah esta tarde kah, eu preciso ir para casa e vc precisa ir dormir...  
-certo, mas vc podia me fazer um favor? - fala ela pegando nas maos dele e indo ateh o quarto.  
-claro, qual?**

**-vc fica aqui ateh eu dormir...é q eu não qeria ficar sosinha...  
-claro! - entao ela se deita e se cobre com os lençois, enqanto ele senta ao lado da sua cama e enlaça sua mao com a dela, vendo-a adormecer.**

**  
**Kah narrando:**  
-Uaah! - ai qe sono...eu penso acordando com os raios de sol nos meus olhos, e sinto um calor muito bom por todo o meu corpo, uma felicidade, uma sensação de proteçao, e alguma coisa apertando a minha mao...abro levemente os olhos e estico minha mao direita, vendo uma outra mao enlaçada com ela, então olho para o lado e vejo o dono dessas maos, vendo sua carinha de anjo enqanto dorme, ele parece tão calmo e sereno...mas ele paçou a noite TODA aqi?! E olho para ele apoiado com a cabeça na minha cama, como se estivesse olhando para ela, mas de olhos fechados... ele é tão lindo, e eu me sinto tao bem perto dele...é tão bom...mas agora ele precisa ir para casa, essa posiçao não deve ser muito confortavel...**

eu narrando:**  
****-inu... inuyasha...acorde...  
-am...oq? ...  
-bom diaa....  
-bom dia peqena....  
-bom é melhor vc se levantar...ficar dormindo nessa posiçao não deve ser muito confortavel não?  
-na verdade eu não me importaria de dormir assim todos os dias, se pudesse acordar olhando para vc... - e ela cora ao ouvi-lo.  
-qe...qe isso... agora levante daí e vamos tomar café da manha, vem!- e levanta.  
-mas e a sua mae?  
-ah, ela não esta, ela foi na casa de uma amiga no interior esse fim de semana! - vai em direçao a cosinha, ainda com a mao entrelaçada com a do hanyou.  
-entao tah neh... - e assim eles preparam o café e comem sentados no chao da sala conversando e rindo muito.**

**uahsuahsuahsauhsauhauhsau! Jura?uahsauhsauhsu  
-é serio... não ria de mim...  
-desculpa inu mais...uashaushuhas  
-para poxa!  
-desculpa eu vou parar...mas soh de imaginar a cena de vc sendo qase espancado por uma velhinha pq o mirok tinha passado a mao nela qando qeria fazer isso na neta dela... não da...uhaushauhushaush  
-haha, mas agora é SUA vez de me contar algum mico q vc pagou??  
-aahhh... eu não lembro de nenhum agora...  
****-tu deve ter aprontado alguma!  
-bom...teve uma ves qando o papai tinha acabado de comprar um carro, eu acho q tinha uns 7 ou 8 anos de idade e ele tinha estacionado o carro com a chave na inguiniçao e saiupara comprar alguma coisa pra minha mae...ai eu qeria saber oq aconteceria se eu girasse a chave, ai eu liguei o carro e escorreguei no banco de couro e apertei no acelerador...  
-uashuashuashaushausaush, soh imagino..uma mini kah dirigindo pela cidade....uashuahsauhush  
-na verdade na frente tinha um biscicleta que ficou totalmente destroçada e depois tinha um poste...nossa a mamae ficou tãão preocupada, ela me fez ficar uma semana no hospital, e meu pai ficou muuuito brabo, fiqei de castigo o resto do ano...hasuahusha  
-uahsuahsaushuahu.....  
Triiiiin Triiiin Triiiinn....  
-eu vou atender jah volto...  
-ok...**

**-Moshi Moshi!  
-Kah meu amor! Esta td bem?  
-am...sim eu estou bem...  
-qe otimo! Entao vamos sair agora de tarde? Faz tempo que não ficamos  
sosinhos soh nos dois...  
-eu não sei... não posso falar agora, depois eu te ligo ta certo?  
-ta bom amor, vou esperar ancioso  
-certo, xau  
-beeijos xau amor **

**-qem era kah? Vc parece preocupada...  
-nao era ninguem de importante... bom mas agora jah esta qase na hora do almoço... vc precisa ir para casa, e eu tenho q preparar o meu almoço...  
-mas vc vai ficar aqi e comer sosinha?  
-é...eu acho q sim...  
-a não, eu não vou deixar vc aqi sosinha, vc vai comigo, vai almoçar lah em casa.  
-nao, eu não posso aparecer lah assim, a sua mae não vai deixar, eu não qero ser um incomodo, eu não me importo de comer sosinha não tem problema...  
-claro q pode! A minha mae vai adorar do jeito q ela é vai fazer vc ir todos os dias comer lah em casa, e vc nunca vai ser um incomodo pra mim, vai ser uma honra ter vc almoçando la em casa, agora va se trocar, enqanto eu lavo a loça aqi, e sem reaclamaçoes!  
-mas...  
-shiiu! Anda vamos!  
-ta certo!**

E assim ela vai para o qarto se trocar enquanto ele lavava a louça, alguns minutos depois eles se encontram na sala, ela estava com um vestido amarelo claro de verão [igual ao q ela usa no anime] e uma rasterinha cor de madeira.

-vamos?  
-claro madame! - e assim os dois saem conversando e rindo para o elevador, mas mesmo rindo e brincando ela não podia deixar de ficar nervosa, afinal e se os pais dele não gostasem dela? E se a mae dela não gostasse da sua intromiçao vindo almoçar sem ser convidada? E se o pai dele fosse q nem o sesshoumaru? Mas o porque de se importar tanto com a opinião dos familiares do inuyasha sobre ela ela ainda não sabia, mas queria e ia descobrir em breve...

-------------------------------------.---------------------------...

Espero que tenhão gostado desse mini cap que eu to postando, me desculpem pela demora mas eh q eu to sem inspiração pra escrever mas eu prometo traser o proximo cap o mais rapido possivel!!

respondendo as lindas reviews:

Michelle Nogueira : Oes! Shauhsuashuah

tmb to com saudades da sua fic! Assim que eu conseguir eu vo la ler! Tenho certeza que vai ta liinda *-*

Brigadaa! Bom ta ai espero q tenha gostado desse cap tmb! ^^ Beijoos :**

Sanetoki-san : Oii! XD brigada!! Vlw pelos elogios ^^

sesshy sempre rapido *O* auhsaush

Brigadaa! Eu tmb, já tenho alguns planos para a proxima fic... ;p

Beijoos, tomara q tenha gostado desse cap tmb! :*

Bom quem gostou da fic ou do cap pooooooor favor deixem um review!!

Beijooos lindas !


	7. Chapter 7

No ultimo capitulo:

_-vamos?__  
__-claro madame! - e assim os dois saem conversando e rindo para o elevador, mas mesmo rindo e brincando ela não podia deixar de ficar nervosa, afinal e se os pais dele não gostasem dela? E se a mae dela não gostasse da sua intromiçao vindo almoçar sem ser convidada? E se o pai dele fosse q nem o sesshoumaru? Mas o porque de se importar tanto com a opinião dos familiares do inuyasha sobre ela ela ainda não sabia, mas queria e ia descobrir em breve..._

**Capitulo 7: **

**Kag PoV - **

Finalmente tinha-mos chegado na frente da porta do apê dele, bom é agora ou nunca certo?...

**Eu narrando – **

-Inuuu-chan querido voce já chegou?

-Chegai mãe... e eu trouxe uma amiga comigo para o almoço tudo bem?

-Claro amor!!

-Mããe não fala assim.... – então uma mulher muito bonita, com seus 47 anos mas não aparentava mais de 30, aparece na sala, onde eles se encontravam em pé.

-Ai, me desculpa querido! Eu esqeço que você tem vergonha ^^ mas qem é essa moça bonita ai com você?

- Essa é a kagome, kagome minha mãe izayoi, mãe essa é a minha amiga kagome.

- É um prazer conhece-la senhora Taishou! E me desculpe o incomodo de aparecer sem avisar para o almoço.

-A querida me chame de Izayoi, que senhora esta no céu! E quanto ao almoço não se preocupe querida é sempre uma honra receber os amigos do meu inu-chan!

-Obrigada...

-Querida que barulhera é essa que você já está fazendo? – chega um Yokai parecido com o sesshoumaru só que com olhos mais bondosos, um sorriso, e com os cabe-los presos.

-Ai amor, é soh o inu que trouxe uma amiga para almoçar conosco.

-Ah, eu sou Inutaisho o pai do moleque aqui!- ele fala isso fazendo um cafuné em inuyasha.

-Ei!!

- Eu sou kagome, é um prazer conhece-lo senhor Taishou!

- Ela não é um amor querido! É perfeita para o nosso inuzinho!! – falando isso ela deixa ambos os adolecentes vermelhos e constrangidos.

-Mããe!

-Querida não fale essas coisas perto deles! Me desculpe senhorita Kagome!

-Nã..não da nada ^^

-Bom então vamos comer que o almoço já está pronto! Querido chame o sesshy para mim, e inu ponha mais um prato na mesa porfavor!

-Claro mãe! – assim eles se dirigiram para a cosinha que ficava a esqerda da sala.

( a casa do inu é assim: entra primeiro e da direto na sala, que tem um sofá uma mesinha de centro e uma TV com vídeo-game, a esqerda tem uma porta que leva a uma cosinha ampla, com uma mesa de jantar para 6 pessoas, os armários brancos, uma bancada de mrmore cinza onde estava a pia, e um fogao e uma geladeira, à frente na sala tinha um corredor que levava aos quartos, a esqerda a primeira porta era o quarto do sesshoumaru e a segunda era a suite do casal, a direita a primeira porta dava no banheiro e a segunda no quarto do inu.)

**Kag PoV - **

Eu fiquei um pimentãão ai que vergonha meu deus! Depois dessa cena deploravel a mãe do inuyasha me guiou até a cozinha e me fez sentar na mesa ao lado do inuyasha que já tinha pego um prato e talheres para mim, logo o sesshoumaru e o Sr. Taishou entrarão na cosinha.

-Kagome! É um praser reve-la!

-É um praser reve-lo também Sesshoumaru!

-Está se sentindo melhor?

-Estou sim obrigada!

-Melhor? Você estava doente Kagome querida?! E sem sua mãe para ajuda-la! Você quer algum remedio? Uma sopa? Não é melhor leva-la ao hospital? Querido qual é o hospital mais perto daqui? Inu veja se ela está com febre!!

-Amm, mãe.... a kah só estava meio tonta ontem a noite na festa, por causa musica, agora ela já esta melhor! ¬¬

-É mesmo querida? Já está melhor? Não quer ver um médico?

-Nã..não muito o brigada eu já estou me sentindo muito bem obrigada! - nossa agora eu gelei, só de lembrar da noite passada já me da enjoo! Acho q o inu percebeu pq ele acabou de pegar na minha mão discretamente e aperta-la de leve... acho q eu estou ficando vermelha! Ai q vergonhaaa!

Um tem certeza que está bem querida? Você parece um pouco vermelha!

Não é nada! Eu estou ótima obrigada!

Bom então se é assim eu vou servir o almoço espero que vocês gostem!

**Eu Narrando - **

Depois o almoço seguio calmamente, com algumas incinuações de Izayoi de como a kah seria o par perfeito para o inu e como o sesshy deveria arrumar uma namorada mas nada se anormal.

Bom se todos terminaram de comer eu vou retirar os pratos! Inuyasha leve a moça para conhecer o resto da casa sim!

Claro mãe, vamos Kah?

Vamos, mas a senhora não gostaria de uma ajuda?

Não qerida muito obrigada mas não precisa!

-Entao tah... - Assim ela e o inu seguiram para o quarto dele.

-Bom aqui é o banheiro, o quarto o quarto do sesshoumaru, o quarto dos meus pais e o meu...

**Inuyasha PoV **-

Assim q entramos ela ficou mei envergonhada e eu tmb... não sabia o que falar e nem ela aparentemente...

-Bom, é... obrigada por me convidar para almoçar com a sua familia.. foi bem legal...

-Nao foi nada – Falei me sentando na cama e ela logo sentou ao meu lado.

-Sabe... faz um tempão que eu não almoçava com uma familia grande sabe...geralmente é só eu e a minha mãe agora q o Souta ta na Faculdade e o meu pai se foi... - e ela sorrio docemente para mim mas ainda dava para perceber tristesa em sua face então eu a abracei, nunca havia pensado em como a vida dela era solitaria sem o pai e o irmão longe...

Me surpreendi quando senti ela me abraçar de volta e começar a chorar, esperei ateh q ela acabasse completamente de chorar e se acalmar enquanto fazia carinho em seu cabelo, depois ela me olhou e eu não consegui me controlar, acabei beijando-a denovo, começou com um simples selinho, mas então ela entreabriu os labios para que aprofundássemos o beijos e ficamos assim por alguns minutos até ela se separar e falar..

-Eu...eu.. tenho que ir, me desculpe. - e sair porta a fora, logo ela já estava fora do apartamento seguindo para o dela.

-Filho aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não mãe nada.. ela só lembrou de um compromisso!

-Então tá, se precisar de algo é só chamar querido!

-Ok, valeu mãe!

------------------o-------o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-------------------

**Kag PoV -**

Eu não posso mais fazer isso! Nem comigo nem com o inuyasha nem com o Kouga! Ai deus o kouga! Eu tinha me esquecido completamente dele!!! Eu preciso falar com ele...

-Alo?

-Kouga

-A ou ka amor! Tudo bom?

-Sim sim..

-Bom entao vc já pode falar agora?

-Posso sim...

-Então vamos nos escontrar?

-Eu... Vamos.

-Ótimo! Onde vc qer ir?

-Pode ser na quele parque aqui perto da minha casa...

-Certo então em 20 minutos eu estou ai!

-Ok.. xau

-Xau beijos!

Pronto, agora é só ir até lá e falar com ele, vc já tomou a sua decisão, eu não posso continuar mentindo para o kouga ele não merece isso.

Eu narrando -

Assim, decidida, ela vai até o parque se encontar com o namorado.

**Inuyasha PoV - **

Por que será que ela saiu correndo daqele jeito daqui... será que ela não quer mais ficar comigo? Ai que raiva, ela não tem como não querer ficar com você por que vocês não estão juntos! Ponha na sua cabeça que ela tem um namorado seu aproveitador! Pera ai esse é o cheiro dela! Ela esta saindo do predio! A não isso não vai ficar assim, onde será que ela vai? Sera que vai se encontrar com o namorado... vou atrás dela para conferir...

-Mãe eu vou dar uma volta e já volto ok?

-Certo, mas volte antes do jantar se não lige ta?

-Sim sim...

**----------------------------------------...........---------------..........---**

E ai oque vcs acham que vai acontecer? Ela finalmente vai terminar com o kouga?!

Ou será que ela vai diser que qer ficar só com ele e dar um for bem lindo no nosso inuzinhu?

Bom isso soh no proximo cap XD

Respondendo as Reviews:

**Pitty Souza****:** _Oie! É é... fiquei um tempão sem postar de novo.. ;p Brigadaa! Que bom que vc gostou do outro cap! Espero que goste desse tmb.. ^^ Bom isso eu já não sei.. qem sabe no proximo cap ela não termina com ele de vez.. ;D Brigadinha e beijoos :*_

**Sanetoki-san****:** _A melhoor coisa do mundo deve ser pegar nas orelhinhas perfeitas do inu!! tava doida pra escrever esse cap *-* siiim, nunca consigo escrever_

_muuito.. u.u uahsuahsuahsu__ash bom vai acostumando pq ainda vão ter alguumas senas improprias para menores x.x uahsuahsuah beijoos! :*_

Por enqanto é só! E eu vo tentar demorar menos pra escrever o proximo cap.. e desculpem pelo cap peqeno mas é qe eu qeria deixar vcs na espectativa :D UAHAUHAUAHHUAHAUHAUUHUAHUAHAU (risada do mal do naraku :l ) deu passou o momento mal do dia.. XD

beijoos e comentem pliiiiiiis!!

Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem! Comentem!

Kissus :*


	8. Chapter 8

**8º capitulo **

**Narradora –**

Ao chegar no parque Kagome se senta em um banco debaixo de uma arvore e inuyasha se aproxima para falar com ela mas vê Kouga se aproximando e resolve se esconder a traz da arvore.

-Kah!

-Oi Kouga!

-Então o que vc qeria falar comigo? Parecia séria no telefone...

-Bom eu tomei uma decisão...

-Que decisão?

-Bom... eu... vc se lembra de quando me pediu em namoro?

-Claro que eu lembro, nós estávamos aqui sentados e...

-Flash Back -

-Kagome eu queria te pedir uma coisa...

-Fala oque foi? – fala kagome terminando seu sorvete.

-É que eu realmente gosto de vc e queria saber se vc gostaria de ser minha namorada?

-Kouga! – fala ela surpresa e com um certo pesar- eu sinto muito mais eu não gosto de vc dessa maneira, vc é meu amigo e eu gosto muito de vc mas não assim...

-Não tem problema, por favor vamos tentar com o tempo vc vai acabar gostando de mim tanto quanto eu gosto de vc!

-Eu não sei...

-Por favor, se não der certo agente termina sem mágoas, podemos continuar amigos, mas por favor me de uma chance, nos de uma chance.

-Tudo bem... – assim ele a beijda apaixonadamente e eh correspondido, kagome fica feliz por ter dado seu primeiro beijo com um amigo tão querido, agora seu namorado.

-Fim do Flash Back-

-Então, eu sinto muito mas acho q não está dando certo...

-O que? Por que?

-Eu acabei não me apaixonando por vc como imaginávamos, eu realmente gosto de vc mas não posso mais fazer isso.

-Eu entendo tudo bem...

-Amigos? – ela pergunta apreensiva.

-Eu vou precisar de um tempo sabe... mas sim é claro, só me responda uma coisa?

-O que foi?

-Isso é por causa daquele inukoro?

-Não... não é por causa dele... é minha causa por que eu não estava mais feliz asssim, o que eu sinto ou não por ele é outra historia.

-Tudo bem eu entendo... então agente se vê por ai...

-Certo tchau – e se levanta para dar um abraço de despedida.

Kouga se afasta e quando não se pode mais vê-lo inuyasha sente o cheiro de lagrimas e se levanta para ver a sua kagome chorando.

Ele senta do seu lado e a abraça, que no começo fica surpresa por sentir alguém a abraçando mas quando vê que é inuyasha senta no colo dele e chora ainda mais.

Ainda a abraçando espera seu choro passar antes de falar alguma coisa.

-Você esta bem?

-Estou... vc estava ouvindo?

-Me desculpe eu não queria mas vi vc pela janela e vim ver oque vc veio fazer ai eu vi ele se aproximando e acabei me escondendo...

-Não tem problema... Vamos Tomar um sorvete? – Pergunta ela mais animada levando e segurando a sua mão.

-Claro. – responde o hanyou sendo levado por uma sorridente kagome.

E assim eles passaram o resto da tarde conversando e fazendo brincadeirinhas até começar a ficar escuro e inuyasha acompanhar kagome até seu apartamento.

-Inuyasha, muito obrigada por tudo hoje!

-Que isso Kah, eu me diverti muito com vc.

-Você não quer entrar? É que eu não queria ficar sozinha em casa... – fala ela envergonhada.

-Um... er... claro, por que não.. – e adentram ao apartamento dela indo para a sala.

-Você não quer ver um filme ou algo assim?

-Pode ser quais que vc tem?

-Eu tenho uma comedia e um de terror.

-Podemos ver os dois, primeiro o de comedia e depois o de terror, que tal?

-Por mim ta ótimo! Eu vou fazer pipoca pra gente, pq vc não vai colocando o filme no DVD?

-Claro. – E ela se dirige a cozinha e coloca as pipocas no microondas e vai no seu quarto pegar um cobertor para os dois.

Chegando na sala depois com o cobertor e um pote com a pipoca.

-Eu só tenho um cobertor grande pode ser?

-Pode sim. – Fala ele sentando-se no sofá e a puchando para se sentar com ele e os cobrindo com a coberta depois de abraça-la enqanto ela descança a cabeça em seu peito.

Depois de darem muitas risadas o filme acaba e eles percebem como estava tarde, assim inuyasha convida kagome para jantar em sua casa e depois eles podiam voltar e ver o outro filme, recebendo uma resposta afirmativa da garota os dois se retiram para o apartamento dele.

-Oi mãe – fala auto inuyasha para saber onde se encontra sua mãe.

-Oi querido! – responde Izayoi vindo da cozinha. – A e Kagome está com você! Olá querida, veio se juntar a nós para a janta?

-Se não tiver nenhum problema...

-Claro que não! – responde entusiasmada – Inclusive por que nó não nos sentamos no sofá, enquanto a comida fica pronta, e eu te mostro algumas fotos constrangedoras de quando o Inu-chan era pequeno?

-Por mim pode ser, vou adorar vê-las! – e se sentam no sfa com um hanyou emburrado atrás delas.

-Mãããe!

-Não reclame querido, a anos eu venho quardando esses álbuns a espera de alguma namorada bondosa para mostra-los, não estrague o meu momento. – fala a mãe do rapaz deixando ele e kagome muito vermelhos. – e já que você não quer ver vá cuidar da janta e chame seu irmão para arrumar a mesa com você.

-Ta certo. – fala inuyasha emburrado indo atrás do seu irmão deixando as duas mulheres sorridentes para trás.

E assim se passou o jantar animado e com muitas brincadeiras.

-O mãe eu e a kah vamos no apartamento dela terminar de ver um filme e depois eu volto...

-Ok, mas se acabar dormino no meio do filme não tem problema, só volte cedo para a casa amanhã.

-Ta bom até mais mãe.

-Tchau Izayoi e muito obrigada por tudo, à comida e as fotos estavam muito boas!

-Que isso querida venha sempre por favor mesmo que o inu não esteja, eu me sinto tão sozinha no meio desse monte de homem..

-Deixa de fazer drama mãe assim até parece que nós somos filhos desnaturados!

-E são!

-Que absurda, xau mãe, tchau pai!

-Ateh mais filho divirtam-se. – e sai dando um beijo na testa de sua mãe com uma kagome muito feliz atrás.

Entram no elevador em silencio e vão para o apartamento dela. Kagome abre a porta e eles se dirigem a sala.

-Eu realmente adorei a janta de hoje.

-Eu também fiquei muito feliz de você estar lá.

-E as fotos eram tão fofaas!

-Ai nem começa ok! Deixa eu colocar o filme para agente ver...

-Não eh melhor colocarmos o colchão em baixo para o caso de acabarmos dormindo? O sofá é muito desconfortável...

-Pode ser, deixa q eu pego, é o da sua cama?

-Pode ser, vamos lá que eu te ajudo.

-Ok – e vão ao quarto da moça, pegam o colchão colocam ele na sala empurrando a mesinha do centro para o lado e deitam nele do mesmo jeito que estavam antes e põem o filme.

Depois de algum tempo Kagome acaba dormindo e Inuyasha não querendo se levantar e acorda-la desliga o filme fica a observando dormir até acabar dormindo também.

Mil desculpas pela demora do capitulo! Mas é que estou no terceiro ano e tem muita cobrança aqui em casa então acabo sem tempo pra nada, só agora nas férias mesmo... mas vou escrever vários caps e deixa-los prontos para o fim do ano ^^

E para aqueles que acompanham o Sorriso de Kagome vai demorar um pouco mais para sair o cap pois estou indo viajar por uns dias mas em no máximo uma semana eu to postando!

Para aqueles que não sabem estou fazendo uma propaganda básica do meu blog de inuyasha, por favor entrem e deixem comentários para que eu saiba que alguma alma viva dessa fic realmente se interessa por isso... xD

http:/ inuyashasfans. blogspot. com/

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

_Krol-chan:_ muuito obrigada! (: vou tentar... xD me desculpe mesmo por demorar!

_Re :) :_ uhasuhaushaus tb não gosto dele fiqei feliz em escrever esse fora... uahsuahsuah muuito lerdo sério... ;D

E pode entrar na fila que se o inu não ficar com a kah eu to na frente em? XD

Beijos!

Desculpem pelo capitulo peqeno mais logo logo o negocio vai pegar fogo na fic, ;9

Beijos e comentem por favor assim eu posto o próximo cap mais rápido :D


End file.
